Photograph
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: What good is a camera? Kousuke finds out one day in the park. Bad summary, decent story. Oneshot. Pairings are EyesKanone, and a little bit of KanoneKousuke interesting, no? Happy birthday, Cete!


Hehehehe, you thought I forgot, didn't you? Okay...I did a little bit, but then I remembered and I'm doing it now, so hopefully you'll get this tonight. If you don't then happy belated birthday!

This fic is dedicated to CeTe, and it's her birthday today (the 20th), so everyone wish her happy birthday and enjoy the fic!

"Kousuke, how many times do I have to tell you, stop that!" Rio yelled as she looked on in anger at the redhead.

Said boy looked back and grinned, "What are you talking about?" He asked, feigning innocence.

Soon a backpack was swung at his head, and the precioud fruit was dropped from the boy's grasp and quickly claimed by Ryoko, "Idiot, Kousuke, leave Rio alone." She scolded him before handing the melon over to the small girl.

Rio smiled brightly at Ryoko, "Thank you, Ryoko!" She said, then turned and stuck her tounge out at Kousuke.

Sighing, the redhead departed, "Whatever." He said, rubbing the back of his head, what in the world did Ryoko keep in there? Deciding that school just wasn't worth getting beat up over, Kousuke skipped the rest of his classes and went in search of something to do.

He ended up at the park, and saw a couple of cats grouped together. Intriuged, Kousuke wondered over and then started chuckling as he saw what had brought the felines together. There in the center was an opened package of dried fish, its contents spilled out onto the ground. Dried fish also meant that Rutherford was around somewhere, he was the only person that Kousuke knew that actually _had_ packets of dried fish with them at all times. He smirked, remembering Eyes' explanation of "You never know when you'll need it.".

Venturing further into the park, Kousuke came upon a few stands that some kids had set up, trying to sell things to people strolling around the area. It was all basically crap except for one kid had a nice looking camera for sale. It was pretty cheap, too, _"Let's see, what could I use a camera for?"_ Kousuke wondered. Sighing, he couldn't come up with anything, but bought it anyway. You never know what'll be around the next corner.

Walking around the park, Kousuke started taking pictures of random things that looked somewhat interesting, including the cats and their dried fish. Kousuke looked at the counter on the camera, only one picture left, _"But what to take it of?"_ Kousuke wondered, then spotted a _very_ interesting sight. Grinning, Kousuke took the last picture. What could he use a camera for? Why blackmail, of course.

Eyes had been completely suprised that he could go out in public with Kanone and not be hounded by his fans. They all seemed to be non-existant for now, though, and Eyes couldn't be happier. He and Kanone had decided that a walk through the park would do them all a world of good, so that's exactly where they went. Of course, it had been Kanone to suggest the walk, but it was Eyes who had suggested the kiss. And by suggested, I mean he stopped Kanone suddenly and stole a quick kiss. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough to avoid some camera wielding Blade Children...

Confident in his plan, Kousuke quickly went to a developer and was told to return in an hour to pick up his prints. So Kousuke killed an hour by finding a nice comfy bench and taking a nap (awwww, our little bum!). Unfortunately, about a half an hour into his nap, it started to rain. Kousuke woke up to droplets falling on his forehead from a tree he was laying under. Grumbling about something, Kousuke sat up and started to jog back to the photo center, deciding to wait the rest of the time out there.

On his way there, he found a much more interesting way to kill the time, he spotted Rio walking home. Actually more like running home as there was a dog chasing her, "Get away!" She yelled, running from the dog who couldn't have evenbeen 1/5 of her size. Kousuke smirked as he watched her climb upon a table at a resturaunt (you know, the ones that they have for people who want to eat outside), holding her precious melon. Kousuke realized that the fruit was what the dog was after, and that Rio would have a fit if the mutt stole it. Walking over to rescue the girl, Kousuke grabbed a left over meal that had yet to be cleaned up and threw it in the oppisite direction of Rio. The dog immediately went after the easier prey, and Rio's melon was safe once more.

Looking to her savior, Rio smiled and waved, "Kousuke, hey!" She somehow lost her balance and fell face first onto the ground. Kousuke ran over to help her up, and she grinned, "Thanks, Kousuke."

"Rio, you honestly need to stop running away from that dog. Have a little pride." Kousuke told her.

"It's not my fault!" Rio defended herself, "That stupid dog chases me everyday!"

"That's only because you run from it everyday." Kousuke countered, "Where's Ryoko?" He asked, looking around.

As if on cue, said girl appeared next to him, "Hey, Rio, you ready to go?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly and then turned to Kousuke, "Me and Ryoko are going shopping. Bye, Kousuke!" Ryoko said nothing, but tried to hurry Rio up due to the fact that it was now raining even harder.

Kousuke felt slightly abandoned, but soon forgot about it as he remembered his wonderful plan. Realizing that the pictures must be developed by now, Kousuke walked the rest of the way to the shop.

Once he retrieved the photos, he sifted through them until he arrived at the money maker, a perfectly clear picture of Eyes and Kanone in midkiss. Kousuke grinned, now...who to blackmail? The obvious answer was Eyes, he was the one who stood to lose thousands of fans if this information got out. Kousuke didn't know if it was actually true, but he did know that Eyes and Kanone tried to keep their relationship a secret from the prying public. Thus far they had done a good job of it, but that was all about to change.

About an hour later, Kousuke strolled into Eyes and Kanone's apartment, and grinned at the two, who were at it again. They both looked up at Kousuke as he entered, and then both glared as they saw who it was, "Kousuke." Kanone said in an obviously annoyed voice, "To what do we owe this visit?" He asked, removing his hands from under Eyes' shirt and replacing them around his waist.

Kousuke grinned, "I want things." He replied simply, "And you two are going to get them for me."

"And why would we do that?" Eyes asked, his expression in full glare mode.

Kousuke raised up his beloved picture, "Becuase if you don't then you'll have a lot of upset fangirls, Rutherford."

Said pianist hesitated. He didn't neccessarily care if he upset his fans by them finding out he was gay, but they _were_ his source of income, better to leave them naiive. Eyes said nothing, but Kanone spoke up, "What exactly do you want?" He asked.

Kousuke considered this, "I want an apartment seperate from Rio and Ryoko." He began, "I want a new bike, I want..."

"Do you honestly think you're getting any of these things?" Eyes asked, standing up from his seat on Kanone's lap.

Kousuke grinned, "Well, if it's all the same to you, then I'll just head down to the newspaper office." He turned to leave, glancing back once more.

Eyes sighed, maybe he could just kill the boy. Would anyone miss him? Shaking his head, Kanone came to the rescue, "Fine, Kousuke, you can have your apartment and your bike."

Eyes looked to him and Kanone gave him a look not to say anything. Eyes took the hint and Kousuke was too busy celebrating to notice, "Well, I guess we know where the brains of this relationship is." He said, walking out the door, "I'll go and start looking for apartments."

Eyes looked to Kanone questioningly, and the older boy smiled in return, "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

It was the next day, and Kousuke had called to tell Eyes he had found an apartment. The silver haired Blade Child told him to come over so they could discuss it further, and ten minutes later he was sitting in the apartment. The only problem was, Kanone was the only one there, "Where's Rutherford?" Kousuke demanded upon entry.

"Eyes will be back in a moment, just be patient." Kanone told him. Then his entire attitude changed and he smiled at Kousuke, "Say, Kousuke, I heard that you and Ryoko are a couple now."

Kousuke snapped his head towards the other boy, "What? Me and Ryoko? That's ridiculous, I don't even like her!"

"Oh, is that so? I've also heard that you don't perfer girls at all, but I was giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Kousuke hesitated now, "Who said that?" He asked, more interested than angry.

"Hmmm? Oh, just some boy at your school."

Completely ignoring the fact that Kanone really shouldn't know anyone from his school besides the Blade Children, Kousuke continued his interragation, "Well did you get his name? What did he look like?"

Kanone grinned, "It sounds like these might not just be rumors after all."

Kousuke blushed and looked away, "Yeah, so what if they aren't?"

Kanone grinned and sauntered over to Kousuke, taking a seat next to him, and placing a hand under his chin. Kousuke stared at Kanone, wide-eyed, but said nothing, "I was just curious." Kanone replied. Kousuke swallowed hard and before he knew what was happening, Kanone was kissing him. Not really minding the affection, Kousuke started to return the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart and Kanone's cell phone rang, "Hello?" He answered, "Eyes? Yes, he is. Alright then, I'll tell him. Goodbye." Kanone shut his phone and looked to Kousuke, "Eyes said that he's going to be a while, and that he's stop by your place later to discuss your new apartment."

Kousuke stood and nodded, not really sure of what just happened, "Hey, wait. You never told me the name of that guy."

"Hmmm? Oh, I just made that up." Kanone said, laughing. Kousuke glared at him and left, slamming the door shut. Eyes emerged from their bedroom a second later, "You got it, right?"

Eyes smirked and held up his camera, "Of course."

Two hours later, the two arrived at Kousuke's apartment, the damning evidence in hand. Kousuke answered the door, and blushed slightly when he saw Kanone. Then turned his attention to Eyes, "Hey, Rutherford, how about we get this over with. Now, the apartment I want..."

"Kousuke, hold on." Eyes interrupted.

"What for?" The redhead demanded. When Eyes held up his own photograph, Kousuke went pale.

"I'll overlook the fact that you're kissing my boyfriend, as long as you agree to one thing."

Seriously not wanting to get his ass kicked by Eyes, Kousuke nodded, "What's that?"

"If I destroy this picture, then you destroy yours."

Kousuke was ocnfused, "Why would I do that? I don't care if you have that, I'm not hiding from anyone like you are."

"What about everyone at your school, they all know, I suppose?" Kanone asked him, grinning.

Kousuke then understood, "You tricked me!" He yelled at the pair, and Kanone nodded. Kousuke sighed, "Damn, fine." He pulled his picture from some pocket, and handed it to Eyes. He in turn gave them both over to Kanone, who was ready with a lighter in hand. He set the two pictures ablaze, never to balckmail again. Kousuke took the liberty of stomping out the embers himself and then looked to the other two boys, "There, happy?" He asked, pissed that his plan had backfired.

Kanone smiled, "It was lovely doing business with you, Kousuke." He waved as the two left, barely able to keep from laughing. Little did Kousuke know, this was far from over.

The next day, Kousuke went to school as usual, but today there was something off. Everyone was looking at him and snickering, whispering to their friends then laughing. By lunch time, Kousuke was royally pissed and found Rio and Ryoko, "Do you two know what's going on around here?" He questioned them.

The two girls snickered and shoved a copy of a picture in Kousuke's face. Low and behold, it was the same picture that he had seen burn just last night. He knew that Eyes and Kanone couldn't have had time to make copies of the print seeing as how all the one hour developers closed at 9, and Kousuke had left around 9:15. Since it was around 11:30 when they arrived at his apartment, and most other developers take 2 hours, it was impossible for them to have developed the photos, made copies, and gotten to his palce in time. Pissed off, Kousuke folded the copy up and stuck it in his pocket, "How the hell did they get this many copies of a burned picture?" He wondered aloud, not noticing the stares and whisperes anymore.

Not wanting to answer another question regarding the contents of the picture, Kousuke left school early again (all the while reinforcing my belief of him being a bum). He knew exactly where he was going, and that was Eyes and Kanone's apartment. Once he arrived there, he knocked loudly on the door before barging in, "Eyes! Kanone! Where are you two?" The angered redhead shouted.

The couple emerged from their bedroom, hair and clothes slightly ruffled and faces flushed (hehehehe...dirty boys, it's only noon!). Kanone was smirking and even Eyes looked like he was in a good mood, "Hello, Kousuke, shouldn't you be in school?"

Kousuke took the copy out of his pocket and handed it to Kanone, who took it, his smirk now turning into a grin, "Well, look at this Eyes. Now I swear I've seen this somewhere..." He trailed off to look up at a very angry Kousuke.

"You lied to me! You played a dirty trick!" He yelled.

Kanone looked offended, "We did no such thing, we didn't make copies of the one we burned, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how the hell do you explain that?" Kousuke asked, pointing to the copy.

Kanone grinned at Kousuke's stupidity and pulled a picture out of his pocket, "Doubles."

Hehehehehehe, sneaky Kanone...Well, I hope this was good enough. It was the best I could think of on short notice. I know the middle part might have not flowed too well, but I'm not really good with skipping large periods of time in the middle of fics. Once again, everyone wish CeTe a happy birthday and hope you liked this! Reivew!


End file.
